With the emerge of voice over internet protocol (VoIP) technology, the voice call service migrates from the legacy circuit-switched wired/wireless telephony networks to packet-switched networks such as Internet.
As the long-term evolution-advanced (LTE-A) is standardized as one of the advanced 4th generation (4G) mobile communication technologies, voice over LTE (VoLTE) are deployed as a dominant packet-switched voice call service over a mobile communication network.
In a voice call service over a packet-switched network which is characterized in that voice data are carried in packets with an internet protocol (IP) address (a packet is the smallest unit of data transmission), packet loss or delay caused by network condition may degrade voice call quality.
Thus, there is a need of a quality management of the voice call service over a packet-switched network. Typically, the quality management is performed in such a way of measuring packet loss, delay, and jitter during a voice call and calculating mean opinion score (MOS) based on the measurement result.
However, the method for managing the call quality of a voice call service over a packet network according to the related art has a drawback of being limited to only making a poor voice call quality determination through an end-to-end voice analysis.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.